William Birkin
|-|Human= |-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Third Form= |-|Fourth Form= |-|Fifth Form= Summary William Birkin was a researcher and virologist working for the Umbrella Corporation in Raccoon City, developing the T and G-Viruses among many other bioweapons. Bitter over Umbrella's refusal to give him a promotion, he slowly sabotaged his facilities and planned to betray them, but before he could do this, Umbrella intervened, and he was gunned down. Enraged, and barely alive, Birkin injected himself with the G-Virus, mutating into the monstrous G''' and causing the outbreak. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Likely 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 9-A Name: William Birkin, "G" Origin: Resident Evil Age: 36 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human, G-Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Disease Manipulation (Can infect other humans with the G-virus), Reactive Evolution (Gs undergo constant evolution and mutation to adapt to their environments and circumstances, transforming into stronger forms over time and in response to trauma), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid) Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level (Should be comparable to the Tyrant) | At least Small Building level (Effortlessly killed the Tyrant before mutating and becoming stronger several times) | At least Small Building level (Grew even larger and consumed everything in his path, including lots of zombies and several train wagons). Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic combat speed (Can keep up with Leon and Claire) | Superhuman with Supersonic combat speed (Faster than before and superior to the Tyrant) | Below Average Human (Has collapsed into a nearly immobile blob) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should be comparable to the Tyrant) | At least Class 10 | At least Class 10, likely higher Striking Strength: Likely Small Building Class (Can easily tear people apart) | At least Small Building Class (Comparable to most Tyrants) | At least Small Building Class Durability: Likely Small Building level | At least Small Building level | At least Small Building level, likely higher (He was only killed by NEST's self-destruction). His regeneration makes it difficult to kill him. Stamina: Very high, though he can be knocked unconscious by extensive damage, leaving him to rest until he regenerates and transforms once more. Range: Extended melee range to several meters Standard Equipment: An iron pipe, in his first form Intelligence: Genius, an accomplished researcher, and virologist (pre-infection) | Animalistic (Driven entirely by basic instincts, he continuously searched for reproduction vessels. Can only recognize his daughter) Weaknesses: As he succumbs to the G-Virus, Birkin slowly loses all his intelligence. The G-Virus is only compatible with those closely related to him by blood; in his case, this is only his daughter. As he transforms, severe injuries will ultimately cause him to mutate into a giant, mindless blob that can barely move. Key: First and Second Form | Third and Fourth Form | Fifth Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Capcom Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Disease Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Parents Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Transformation Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 9